


Take my breath away

by ThaliaBubble



Series: Rolling Dice [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost death, Based on a True Story, F/F, F/M, Saving, Subway, only the scary part, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: You are quietly in the metro when a crowd of people in a hurry push you back to the bottom. Your scarf gets stuck and you feel it start to choke you without anyone noticing.Fortunately, there are still heroes to save you.(One chapter per Marvel character. Same beginning but unique ending for each chapter)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Marvel character/reader
Series: Rolling Dice [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742296
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A couper le souffle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672459) by [ThaliaBubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble). 



> If you want to see a Marvel character as the savior, it's here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories

The metro starts up and you get stuck in a small corner of the train, trying to take up as little space as possible. The strikes have got everyone on edge and you're tighter than sardines inside every wagon. Somehow, that you are in winter is a blessing: on the one hand because you keep yourself warm but above all because a heatwave would have caused many accidents. So far, there are no injuries, which is as exceptional as it is reassuring. With your head raised towards the ceiling, you take a deep breath as you adjust your sling, staring at the names of the stations as you wait to get down. Lucky for you, you don't have to wait long before you can get out, and soon a disembodied voice announces your stop. Apologizing flatly for the inconvenience, you walk towards the open doors, trying not to run into too many people. You have almost reached the edge when the buzzer announcing the closing of the trains sounds. A mass of people in a hurry and stressed start to push to get on the metro at all costs, the human wave pushing you back violently, at the risk of knocking you down. You retreat as best you can, carried away by the crowd which continues to force to enter like a herd of rabid buffaloes. Around you, people crowd, move forward, jostle each other and the end of your scarf gets stuck between two individuals, drawn to the bottom while your body struggles to move back. The tension of the fabric is greater, hugging your throat, making you cough. And the passengers who continue to move and collide without understanding what is going on. Literally strangled, you pull desperately on the garment that could be fatal to you, screaming as best you can that you can't breathe anymore. No one is listening to you, no one is paying attention, and the panic starts to get stronger and stronger. You cough, scream, call, shake. You can't die like this, it would be too awful.

Someone is pressing against you to block with his body when people around have not noticed. They stop pushing you in all directions but the twisting of your scarf continues and you don't realize a thing because you are so panicked and in need of oxygen. A man speaks to you, tries to pull out the fabric that is killing you and pulls it so hard that he rips the scarf. It at least has the merit of freeing you and you rock forward, coughing violently trying to catch your breath. The metro doors open, you are held firmly by the arm to guide you outside where you finally manage to breathe easier. Your whole body is shaking but you remain stoic as much as you can. Finally, you look up to thank the one to whom you owe your life. The man waves his hand, making the metal of his fingers glow for a brief moment.

"It's okay, take your time to breathe. "

With his cap and long hair, he has a slightly suspicious side that contrasts with the melancholy softness of his blue eyes. You obey and take a deep breath, fighting the nausea because you refuse to vomit on your savior's boots. He stretches out his hand to support you as you walk up the stairs but you refuse with a nod.

“No thanks, that's nice. I'm fine do not worry. "

Right now, you genuinely believe what you're saying but maybe you haven't had time to realize that you nearly died. For now, the young man seems reluctant to let you go, obviously worried about you. He explains to you that he has no intention of following or harassing you but that he just wants to make sure you get home in peace, even if it means accompanying you to the next train. You start by refusing but this adventure has left you nervous and you don't want to be rude.

"Alright… koff… we can do a piece of the way together. "

You walk side by side silently to the station platform, him watching you out of the corner of his eye as you continue to pretend everything is fine. He knows that, inside, you must be recovering from the shock and he finds you very brave. But already your train is coming, it's time to part.

\- Thank you again for everything, without you… it would have ended badly.  
\- Sorry for your scarf ...  
\- No big deal, it could have been worse.

You shrug your shoulders and resist the urge to comment on his strange metal prosthesis or the strength he used in the subway. Instead, you wave at him as you walk towards your train.

\- Have a good day…  
\- James, but you can call me Bucky.

You exchange a shy smile, aware that you will probably never see each other again. But you won't forget him or this strange incident.

"Goodbye Bucky, thank you for being my savior. "


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see a Marvel character as the savior, it's here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories

As the doors are about to close, something powerful holds them and pushes them back, preventing the train from moving on. An all-metal figure pulls the crowd aside to come up to you, its expressionless face making even the most enraged shudder. You don't argue in front of the famous Iron-man's armor, even if he's probably not in it. It's rare enough for the billionaire to send one of his creations to deal with problems on the subway, but now it seems like he's decided to step in. The robot gently pushes aside the mass accumulated around you and cuts the scarf that threatens to kill you with a laser shot. A slight smell of burning fills the oar but you don't quite realize it, busy catching your breath. Without giving you time to react, the armor hugs you to lift you up and take you out of the train, leaving the subway to leave with some very surprised passengers. No doubt the story will spread like wildfire within hours. You feel the cold, hard surface against you, the arms holding you tightly to drop you off in an employee break room, empty at this hour.

"Is everything all right, miss?" A male voice asks slightly distorted from the microphone and helmet.

You nod and cough, tearing off the rest of the fabric and palpating your now free but still irritated throat. It doesn't really hurt but you mostly want to throw up. Catching a breath, you glance at the armor that remains completely still as it watchs you. You wonder if this is a recorded message or if Tony Stark is really talking to you through that empty metal box. Even though you probably owe your life to this armor, you don't like knowing it is near you and you look away, swallowing uncomfortably.

"Th ... thank you for helping me. I'm fine now, you can go. "

You hope you don't be rude, but the last thing you want is to be stuck in an empty room with a robot. No, most of all you want to catch your breath, to forget all that and, you admit with a touch of shame, you want a hug. This sudden reminder of your mortality makes you feel the desire to hide far away under your quilt and not to move. The armor nods and walks out of the room with a heavy sound of footsteps. You give yourself a few minutes before going out, you need to put together a more serene face because there you are all red. Instinctively, you take out your cell phone to tell your friends about what just happened, but you change your mind, it wouldn't do much. The door to the ward opens and you turn your back with an embarrassed gesture, throwing the rest of the scarf in a trash can.

\- Sorry, I was unwell, I will leave immediately.  
\- I know but don't bother.

The voice echoing behind your back is strangely familiar and you jump as you turn around to find yourself facing a well-dressed man whose goatee and tinted glasses are more than recognizable. You let go of a shocked "oh my god" and the genie raises a hand laughing.

"You can call me Tony or Mr. Stark, that will suffice. "

Obviously, he's very proud of his small effect and invites you to sit back in your chair, quickly seeing if you don't keep a mark around your throat. Lucky for you, there is no mark. Slightly recovered from your emotions, you look at the superhero in surprise, what is he doing here? Getting saved by one of his armor is already very special, but you can't believe he made the trip to an old subway station to make sure you're okay.

\- Sorry for the question but ... what are you doing here?  
\- I came to see how you feel. We can have you examined if you wish ...  
\- Thank you very much for saving me, Mr. Stark, but I'm fine.

You can feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment, not used to being the center of attention. Especially since the adrenaline is starting again and you can feel your hands shaking. You still almost died of strangulation and it stirs a lot of things in you. Tony notices your change of expression and takes the things over control, he's used to running everything and he knows it's for your good. Pressing his watch, he conjures up around him an armor identical to the one that pulled you out of the crowd. Then he extends his hand to you.

“Come on, I'll take you home. Everyone will think it's the same armor, don't worry. The surroundings are clear. "

Without giving you time to protest, he puts on his helmet and opens the door, pushing you outside to guide you to a black car that starts up as soon as you get inside. He pushes you in, you didn't really choose to go in but to Tony Stark it seems like it's all the same. He knows you'll be extremely embarrassed if he walks you home so he doesn't get into the car next to you.

“Go home and rest. You had quite a shock. Nice to have met you, Miss Y/N. "

He takes off abruptly, leaving you totally stunned in the seat of a fancy car. The driver insistently asks for your address and you end up reluctantly giving it to him, knowing that you can't escape until Mr. Stark knows you are safe. Perhaps this is his way of playing the heroes and protecting the citizens. A bit special as a method but at least you get home safe and sound.

Sitting on your bed, you keep turning your phone screen on and off, hesitating to call your best friend to tell her everything. But that's too many unthinkable things: your strangulation, the rescue, the arrival of Stark, the luxury car ride back… No one will believe you. Thoughtful, you pass a hand where the scarf has tucked into your flesh, happy not to see a red mark. A few tears bead in your eyes but you brush them away with the back of your hand, especially when the doorbell rings. A delivery man gives you a small package that you unpack quickly, you don't remember ordering something.

In a pretty black box, a scarf identical to yours awaits you with your transport card and a handwritten note. "My apologies for your scarf, I hope you like this one. Cheerfully yours. Tony Stark "


End file.
